


Come la marea (L'odore della luna) (fanmix)

by Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix realizzato per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2510480/chapters/5575937">Come la marea (L'odore della luna)</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/">Nykyo</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come la marea (L'odore della luna) (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come la marea (L'odore della Luna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510480) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [piratesyebewarned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesyebewarned/pseuds/piratesyebewarned). 



> Tesoro mio, come sai ho amato questa storia con tutto il cuore sin da quand'era solo una piccola idea folle stesa per punti su un file di Word per non scordare nulla. Questo fanmix è proprio questo: un tributo d'amore.

Partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).

Questo fanmix non era in previsione, non avevo neppure fatto claim sulla storia. Semplicemente, a forza di discuterne e sviscerare ogni singolo dettaglio di trama con l'autrice, le canzoni mi si canticchiavano nella testa da sole. Alla quinta, sesta canzone che mi balenava nella mente facendomi esclamare "Oh! Sarebbe perfetta!" mi sono arresa. Il fanmix è nato in meno di 24 ore (libretto a parte, chiaramente) ma ne vado comunque tanto fiera.  
Sotto gentile richiesta di [nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo) ho caricato il fanmix anche su [Spotify](https://play.spotify.com/user/eloriee/playlist/4GAphELuL7xBrkehlSHTWk?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open), però c'è un piccolo però: la canzone numero 10 non era presente nella banca dati (così imparo a usare brani dei demo). Ragion per cui vi consiglio di utilizzare la playlist di YouTube, che contiene tutti i brani.  
  
Ringrazio [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per l'adorabile bannerino di partecipazione che trovate qui sotto ♥

 

 

 

 

 

 **Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLBsLyKPyqUYDrEme5sx_O1yp0ZVrdkAl-))

1\. Kansas - Miracles out of nowhere  
(Talia's pov)

2\. Florence + The Machine - Drumming Song  
(Derek's pov)

3\. Those Dancing Days - Help me close my eyes  
(Stiles' pov)

4\. K.D. Lang - Constant Craving  
(Derek's pov)

5\. One Republic - I Lived  
(Talia's pov)

6\. Pet Shop Boys - Memory of the future  
(Derek's pov)

7\. Kings of Leon - Wait for me  
(Stiles' pov)

8\. Edwina Hayes - Feels Like Home  
(Derek's pov)

9\. Florence + The Machine - What The Water Gave Me  
(Stiles' pov)

10\. Evanescence - Lies  
(Derek's pov)

11\. Green Day - Good Riddance (Time of your life)  
(Talia's pov)

BONUS TRACKS (Derek's lullabies)

RyanDan - The Face

The Fray - Be Still

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: va da sé che non detengo alcun diritto sui copyright di questi brani, che ho solo utilizzato a fini non lucrativi per la realizzazione di questo fanmix.


End file.
